


Will You Keep All the Promises (In Your Eyes)

by sophie_448



Series: Assorted iTunes Ficlets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't know how this became his life.  He is obsessed - utterly obsessed - with Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Keep All the Promises (In Your Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Paths of Desire" by October Project. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Nick doesn't know how this became his life. He is obsessed - utterly obsessed - with Harry Styles. Harry is in the most popular boy band on the planet, and he is way, way too young for Nick. Nonetheless, here is is. Obsessed. 

More and more often these days Nick will catch a look in Harry's eyes that gives him hope. It looks like maybe, just maybe, Harry feels the same way about Nick. Nick doesn't trust the damnable hope that keeps trying to swell up in his chest. There's utterly no reason that Harry would be obsessed with Nick. Nick flatters himself that he's fairly charming - charming enough to rate the best job on Radio 1 after all. But he can't imagine that charm and a singular gift for nattering on could really be enough to hold the attention of someone like Harry. 

There comes a time, though, when Harry is spread out across Nick's sheets. He's arching his hips off the bed like he's never heard of shame, and he's reaching up to drag Nick down against his bare skin. _Please, Nick, please. Need you_ , he's begging. And in that moment, Nick thinks that maybe it wasn't so crazy to hope after all.


End file.
